The Fractured Prince
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to The Glass Child. Of all the things I knew I stood to lose, I never wanted you to be one of them. Yet here we are. You're gone. And you're not coming back. DG


The Fractured Prince

Summary: Sequel to The Glass Child. The war is over and all anyone can think about is what they lost. Told through Draco's POV.

The Story So Far...

During her sixth year, Ginny finds out that she's fallen out of love with Harry. She begins playing around with Draco, more to pass the time. He gets in a relationship with Ehnola and Ginny is almost prepared to let him go when she finds out that Ehnola is just using Draco for some undisclosed purpose, one that will result in Draco's death.. Ginny becomes obsessed with getting the pair of them apart but along the way, she finds out that one of her brothers is missing, presumed dead. Draco finally figures out that he's in love with Ginny. During the final battle, Ehnola wounds Ginny and Draco goes for help. When he returns, Ginny is gone.

Chapter One

I was not in a happy place. Actually, I was currently in a shit-faced place. Normally being utterly intoxicated would make me a moderately happy fellow but this drunk was the kind that was not at all conducive to good mental health.

Of course, I was pissed and sad and feeling like a bit of an ass all in one.

Why? You really need to ask?

Fine.

The woman I loved was dead. At least all signs pointed to her being dead. Her body might be missing but unless some really gifted mediwitch got their hands on her, there was no way Ginny Weasley could have survived.

You heard me right.

I love Ginny Weasley. It wasn't something I wanted to happen, you know. It's not like I planned this or anything.

No, up until five months ago, I was quite content to think I loved Ehnola Gray. Since she tried to kill me, I've sort of revised my feelings towards her.

Ginny, well I revised my feelings towards her a long time ago even if I didn't know it until recently. Of course being under a love spell can make you a little…negligent towards your own feelings.

Unfortunately, it took me too long to figure all this. Now she was dead and I was hammered. And I still couldn't get that final moment out of my mind. Her beautiful eyes staring up at me as she smiled, lips crimson with blood. I had promised to be right back for her and I had. I had found Daphne and returned but it was too late. She was gone.

Daphne had understood my pain and had left me alone with it.

Blaise, apparently had no such reservations.

I took another swallow of the gin I'd been drinking for the past hour and stared up at him. I wasn't exactly sure when he had shown up but I figured he had to know I was drunk. He also had to know that I didn't want to bothered.

"Go 'way, Blaise," I slurred.

Blaise did not listen. Instead he crossed the small alley to where I slouched against the wall. He pulled me to my feet and punched me in the jaw.

I fell back in surprise and shock then recovered. I threw a punch at him but I was still hammered, if you'll remember. My punch flew well wide and Blaise didn't even move to avoid it.

Instead he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and barely registered the pain before Blaise's knee came up into my nose.

Now I was truly pissed. I grabbed Blaise's shoulder, holding hard as I sucker punched him in the stomach. He doubled over but got his knee into my side before I could take advantage. I hissed in pain then threw my elbow into his eye. He stumbled back but recovered enough to kick my left knee.

It erupted in pain and I fell to it, growling. Blaise's right hook caught my jaw and I fell down. I rolled over onto my back. Blaise put a hand on my chest and his wand in my face.

"Damnit, Draco, quit it!"

"You started it," I snapped, feeling justified.

"You're such a baby, you know that, right?" he returned, pulling back. He rose to his feet and offered me a hand.

I took it because I was too drunk to rise on my own. I managed a half smile as I thought of the last time Blaise had kicked my ass…

(( _I sat down at the library table and tried not to think about how much I was going to miss Ehnola. I couldn't believe I had to endure three weeks without her._

_I was pretty well settled into a mope when Blaise and Theo came over to my table. I glanced up at them with a half smile._

_Blaise wasted no words. He hooked a foot around the leg of my chair, pulling it out from under me, not a hard feat considering the fact that I was leaning back in it already._

_I fell flat on my back, wind knocked from me. I struggled for a few seconds to regain my breath._

_Blaise had no qualms about punching me in the face._

_I scrambled to my feet, furious with my so called friend as blood trickled down from my split lip. Blaise grinned at me, arrogant and likable in the same irritating moment. I reached for my wand but Theo snapped, "Accio," and a few seconds later he was holding my wand._

_Blaise continued to grin at me and threw another punch._

_I kept pace with Blaise. As we fought, Theo took a seat and began to lecture me._

_"Draco, mate. You know we're your best friends, right?" Wisely, he did not wait for an answer. "So you can see our dilemma, can't you? The thing is, we have it on good authority that a certain young lady rather likes you. Now, despite our better judgment, we rather want the pair of you together. Strange, isn't it? Any way, we've decided that since you're being an utter pig towards her, we should take some steps."_

_He leaned forward as I dodged a kick from Blaise._

_"Now, if you must know, we don't like Ehnola."_

_At this point Blaise put me in a head lock._

_"Do you like Ehnola?" Theo asked._

_"What the hell kind of a question is that?" I demanded. "I'm dating the bint, aren't I?"_

_"Why?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why did you start dating her?" Theo asked._

_My breath slipped out of me easier than when Blaise had floored me. Why the hell did I start dating her? I tried to think back to that time but it was all so blurry. In fact, all I could remember very clearly was…_

_A beautiful red head vixen with laughing brown eyes, and garbed only in a towel._

_Why did she come to mind?_

_"He asked you a question," Blaise pointed out._

_I looked at the pair of them._

_"I don't know."_

_Blaise released me and went to stand by Theo. "Do you love her?"_

_"I…I don't know," I stammered._

_"Figure it out," Blaise commanded._

_"Soon," Theo replied._ ))

Now I looked at Blaise. He slipped an arm under my shoulder, helping me walk.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"To see a friend."

"Who?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

(A/N: This one is going to be a lot shorter than its predecessor. Story Three is also gonna be short but I promise to work hard on story four!


End file.
